Problem: Find the sum of all solutions to the equation $(x-6)^2=25$.
The equation expands $x^2 - 12x + 36 = 25,$ so $x^2 - 12x + 11 = 0.$  By Vieta's formulas, the sum of the roots is $\boxed{12}.$